Second Chances
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: "I never meant to hurt your duaghter," he says, and Fang almost didn't believe it.. Until he remembers the time he left Max.. imagining what would have happened if he wasn't given a second chance..  summary kinda sucks, I know.. lol
1. Chapter 1

_Important Note: This story was supposed to be a Fax ONE SHOT. But as I was writing, I got carried away by the flash back.. and then I figured.. it HAD to be told. (hahaha). But this story won't be so long. If you're looking for FAX, just wait and see. BTW, this is years after the books. Max and Fang are married. They have kids who are fraternal twins. I named the girl Raven, because she's a lot like Fang. Dark. And Ravens are dark. I named the guy Alex. Because then his name would be Alex Ride. It sounded pretty good. Hahaha. __ Alex would be more like Max. They are very important characters to this. Hope you like it. I'm actually really nervous about it._

…_.._

Fang was leaning his back on the wall, his arms folded across his chest as his dark obsidian eyes watched his pregnant wife and fifteen-year-old son have a very, uh, _spirited_ discussion. He watched the mischievous glint in Max's dark brown eyes, laughing at the blond sitting beside him. She had her left hand on her bloated belly, and the other one holding a Max sized sandwich made by the resident master chef, Iggy. Fang couldn't help but smile at the fact that Alex looked so much like Max when she was fifteen, _if_ you chop of the lengthy hair and minus the girlish features. He also couldn't help but smile as the boy failed to counter her mom's witty comebacks, despite inheriting most of her talent for words.

"So, did you ask her out yet?" Max asked, after finally stopping to laugh. She still couldn't help herself from smiling, not concealing her mischievous intentions.

Alex almost choked, and grabbed his throat as he coughed. His face was flushed, giving Max a reason for another round of hysterical laughter. After finally de-clogging his throat, he managed to answer back. "No," he said, blushing furiously. "Why would you say that?"

Max raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Oh, no. Maybe you don't like her. Maybe the mad redness on your face is an allergic response to her name."She laughed some more. "Come on, Alexander!" she patted his shoulder. "You better do it soon before Jason Fletcher does it for you." Alex frowned.

"I know, I know," Alex said when he swallowed the last piece of his sandwich and started mixing his chocolate drink with a teaspoon. "I just don't know what to say to her. I don't even think she likes me back."

"How will you know, if you've never been trying?"

"I don't know. I guess if she shows signs I guess," Alex chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I won't have the improvement in romance Raven's been having lately." Fang's smile curved down into a frown as he was reminded of Adam, his fifteen-year-old daughter's _boyfriend_. He couldn't believe it at first. He thought it was some sort of big bad joke or nightmare. But he saw it in her dark eyes, which were reflections of his own; _that _s_he was actually in love with that asshole_. He of course knew that the day would come that his beautiful little girl would grow to be a woman and fall in love, but never like this, never to someone like _him_.

First of all, Raven was a quiet, shy and reserved girl. She had long, dark hair; like her father's that she wore the same way everyday. Her pale skin was the only thing light about her, because also she wears black every single day. Much like Fang himself. Even her wings were as black as night. She wasn't like his twin, Alex who has lots of friends, played sports and was pretty popular around school. Her friends had always only been Alex, and the other bird kids of the bird kids of the flock. She was athletic alright; she could beat up every bully that comes her way. She just doesn't like that social interaction that comes along with joining sports, so she just played at home. Nobody at school even knows she exists since she spent most of her time painting, hidden in a small room at their school. Nobody even knows who she is, much less know that she's Alex Ride, the super hot, and super cool guy's twin sister. They didn't even look like siblings.

And to hear that she was falling in love with the school's hunk quarter back who probably already broken a bunch of hearts was well, heartbreaking. Raven was strong alright, but she was pretty intense with her feelings. And heartbreak would just be, well, intense. He remembered how she first told him about Adam, her tone still filled with resentment, that had eventually turn into love.

….

**FLASHBACK**

_ Adam's so-called "dreamy" blue eyes widened as he saw Raven's dark wings unfurl before him. She turned around and notice for the first time that she had company, and her dark eyes focused coldly on him. "You followed me," she said, her tone having a pinch of resentment to it. She bit her lip. "Why must you always follow me and ruin everything? She was so sick of this jerk, teasing and following her all the time, just to try to get her to like him and show her that well, "Everybody likes Adam." Just because every other girl in this school would kill to be with him, doesn't mean she has to, too._

_ "Nice on, Ray," Adam whistled when he regained himself. "You're a winged _freak_."_

_ Raven winced. "Watch it, Ace!" she said, venom practically oozing from her voice. If she had vampire-like, pointed incisors, she would have barred them at him. "If you tell everyone or anyone about this," she pointed to her dark wings, "I'll swear I'll drop you off a cliff." She then winced again, being reminded of the fact that her left wing was actually _sprained_. She had unfurled them in a spot she thought no one could see her just to check for injuries, but unfortunately _Adam the Ace_ followed her._

_ Adam chuckled as he watched her hold her wing, obviously trying to hide the pain. He's seen that look many times before, from his sports experiences. "I don't think you could do that right now, baby."_

_ "Don't call me that!" Raven's impulses made her punch him on the shoulder, making _him_ cry out in pain. Adam's eyes widened all over again. And then he whistled, all over again. "Nice hard knuckles you got there." He rubbed his shoulder where she had punched him._

_ "Tell you what," he grinned maliciously. "I'll keep your little secret, if you agree to be my girlfriend."_

_ Raven's dark eyes shot darts at him, but he didn't get the message. "No way," she replied icily. Adam then took out something from his backpack. A camera phone. Bad. Way bad. "Then get ready to kiss that little secret goodbye, Ride."_

_ Raven gulped. She had promised her family that there would be no more bird kid media circus in their lives. No one must know their secrets. So, no matter how painful and irritating this whole thing was going to be, she took a deep breath and said, "fine."_

_ Adam laughed and put his camera phone back in his pack. "Alright," he nodded. "So it's official, then, sweetie."_

_ "I thought I told you not to call me that!" Raven balled her fists, getting ready to punch his other shoulder. Adam smirked. "Hey, hey! Calling you whatever I want is part of the deal." He took her hand, and she immediately slapped it away. "Nu-uh! You also have to do other bf-gf things with me."_

_ "Now," he held her hand, and looked at her as his eyes glittered more and more maliciously, "hide those wings of yours, and we'll be going out tonight. In _public_." Raven bitterly hid her wings, wincing a little at the movement of her sprained one. Adam lead her to open school grounds, were most of the students were at. Most of the girls eyed at Raven disgusted, as they saw her hand intertwined with Adam's. Her heart was beating loudly._

_ They finally reached the fountain at the school entrance. Adam high-fived his teammates, wearing the same jackets as he was. "Who is this?" his dark skinned friend asked as he pointed a finger at Raven, raising an eyebrow._

_ Raven tried not to look like she was absolutely loathing the situation, which she was, but it wasn't working. "My new beau," Adam said, wrapping an arm around her, but winced it pain realizing he had used the arm she'd punched. His friend frowned and shook his head. "I don't know her, she new?" Adam shook his head. "Nope, been around for a while," he smiled smugly, "I think."_

_ His friends laughed, and Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yeah, I've seen her before, I think," Adam's blonde and six-foot-five tall friend said as he rubbed his chin to think. "It was at the art room, I think. She was painting something. Not sure if it was really her, though."_

_ "Yeahp, that was her," Adam kissed Raven's forehead, and she tried her best not to throw up. "My little artist."_

_ "Didn't know you were into art, man!" another one of his friends said, and punched him _fortunately_ on his other shoulder._

_ "I am all into art, guys!" he chuckled. "Specially painting of the ladies," he leaned closer to them, "_naked_." He and his buddies laughed. Raven bit her lip. It took all her will power now not to beat all of them up. "So, will she be the one in those paintings?" A friend asked. In that moment, Raven couldn't help herself, and started to ball her fists, getting ready to beat the crap out if his ass. But Adam held her back, the tips of his fingers brushing her stomach lightly. He pulled her into his chest, and she could hear his heart beat._

_ In that moment, she felt a sensation which was way too foreign for her. Her heart rate increased, as she was standing their pressed against Adam's rock-hard chest. Her "beat someone up" reflexes died down. It felt strange. And somehow, _good_. She shook her head, hopefully trying to shake the feeling off._

_ "Feisty one," Adam chuckled. "Now if you excuse me, we have things to do." His friend raised an eyebrow and smirked as Adam led Raven away. He turned to her, smirking. Raven glared at him. "You know you're not supposed to beat up your boyfriend's teammates."_

_ "Well, you-"_

_ Her sentence was interrupted by his lips, pressing against hers. The cuss words in her head were replaced by uuhhhs. Suddenly, his hand was lightly pressed on her back, the other on her cheek. She would hate to admit this to anyone, even herself, but her heart was pounding, and butterflies started to flutter in stomach. She even felt.. were those _fireworks_? Her lips taking control, having a mind of their own, suddenly kissed back. She mentally slapped herself, but still felt too good to stop. Adam deepened the kiss, and she felt a little light headed._

_ When he pulled back, his eyes widened unexpectedly. Raven realized for the first time that his deep blue eyes were indeed dreamy. They looked so innocent and stunned in that moment; they even started to look beautiful. His tousled brown hair really was cute. She mentally slapped herself again. What was she thinking?_

_ They made some more eye contact, and in that moment, Adam didn't look like his jerk self. His eyes lacked that malicious glint. He swallowed. Adam had underestimated the feelings he would get after kissing her. He didn't expect to feel something _different_ from kissing the other girls. "I," he tried, and found himself slowly running his hand up and down her back, "gotta go to practice. See you around." He left, with the same dumbstruck expression. Raven just wanted to grab a pillow and scream._

…..

Now, Fang had completely regretted making her tell the detailed story, scarring him. How dare he do that to his baby, his little girl? He almost flew to Adam's house to bust his lights out if Raven would stop him. She insisted on handling this on her own. But from the look in her eyes, somehow, she had no intentions of fixing this situation. _Crap_.

"Fang?" he snapped out of his reverie as he heard Max's voice call out to him. He stood up with a little difficulty from the little one in her womb. "You okay? You were spacing out."

Fang was usually expressionless, and if he had an expression, it was hard to read unless you knew him for a long time. But Max grew better and better at reading him. She said it was like solving a riddle or puzzle, which frankly, he didn't get.

He nodded. Max took his hand, being unconvinced. "I know what you're thinking, Fang. And," she reached up to lightly touch his dark hair, "I'm worried about her too. But if we handle all her problems for her, then she would grow up not knowing how to face them. Besides, if he ever breaks her heart," she smirked, "we'll break _him_."

Fang smirked back.

"You guys aren't going to kiss in front of me, are you?" Alex complained.

"Put a sock in it," Max leaned in anyways, but they were interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. Alex opened the door, and found his sister before him. Her expression was blank, but she knew she had just spent time with Adam, who apparently "really, truly, loves her after all." Their relationship had just stopped being a joke. It was a nightmare. Alex hated Adam from the beginning.

"Oh, hey, Ray," Max said, pulling away from her husband. "What's up?"

She shrugged in response, "not much." She slowly walked up a staircase (which was just placed in the house so the guest wouldn't be suspicious, but they don't actually need. Redundancy, really.). Fang felt like he was going crazy, and bit his lip. If his little girl was going up to her room to paint it pink and write about Adam in her diary, he was going to totally lose it.

**End of First Chapter.**

**Please review. I know it's kinda cliché. But I think you guys would understand things a lot more if you actually knew what happened to their daughter.. It wasn't supposed to focus on **_**that**_** but, I got carried away on the back story. Oh, well. I guess the story was meant to be told. **** The title will make sense when you read the ending. **** BUT PLEASE REVIEW, OR I WILL SEND A BUNCH OF ERASERS, FLYBOYS AND MGEEKS AFTER YOU.. *laughs devilishly***


	2. Chapter 2

_FLASHBACK mode, still._

_Alex's raptor vision easily spotted his prey, automatically making him straighten his collar and fix his tousled hair. He checked his breath for any traces of the lunch he had, and immediately popped on some breath mint. He walked on over to the girl in the cheerleader uniform, like the predator he was. The girl was failing miserably in trying to stuff her books into the insufficient space of her locker. Volumes of Algebra books fell with an echoing thud on the floor._

_ "May I help you with that, Clarisse?" Alex Ride tried out for a smile without any signs of nervousness and he hoped he had succeeded. Apparently, everyone thinks he's cool and expects him to act real smooth around ladies. He wasn't even close to that. He swallowed, and started helping her to pick up the books. As cheesy, cliché and overdone this may seem, their hands met as they almost picked up the same book._

_ "Uh, thanks," the brunette smiled timidly with both her lips and eyes._

_ "Sure."_

_ Silence._

_Just when Alex had the chance to talk to her, words failed to materialize in his brain. It melted into a puddle of oohs and aahs. He mentally slapped himself, and remembered how his Dad told him about the numerous times his mother had blown him off. And they had it worse. Worst thing that could happen to Alex was that he could embarrass himself in front of the girl. Not as bad as the end of the world._

_ "So Clarisse, I was wondering if-"_

_And then he saw it. An image he never thought would be caught by his eyes. Something he always failed to think about. Something that was just too impossible and off the line. He felt his throat tighten and his face go hot. "Uhm, excuse for a sec." And with that, he left the girl before him open mouthed, eyes painted with curiosity._

_Alex used his inherited enhanced strength to grab Adam Ace by the collar of his jacket, and pull him off his little sister. He made Adam's back hit the wall, _hard_, knocking the air out of him. He ignored the boy he had hurt, and immediately turned to his sister. "Are you okay?"_

_No response._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You okay?" His sister nodded weakly. Alex didn't even try to shake of the rage caused by what he had seen, and tried to use it as fuel for when he beats up Adam. Seeing your sister pinned against a wall and getting slobbered all over by a total douche bag wasn't exactly a painting you'd want to see in any museum. Unless it was an exhibit that could stir up your worse nightmares._

_ "What was that for?" Adam rolled up his sleeves, already balling his fists._

_ Alex laughed at how pathetic it was. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to fight me." No ordinary human being, even if it was Adam, who was a black belter in three different types of martial arts, could defeat a bird kid. Even if it would be kind of a challenge for Alex. _Kind of_. "But still, I wouldn't want to let the opportunity to knock you out slip away. Not after what you were doing to her."_

_ "She's my girl now, Ride. I can do anything I want to her."_

_ Alex grew even redder with anger._

_ "Right, Raven?" he looked smugly at Raven. Alex couldn't hide his horror as he watched the dark figure before him nod, expressionless._

_ "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Alex," Raven said, monotone. He walked up to Adam, "let's go." And together, they walked into the hallway, slowly disappearing from Alex's sight._

_ Alex started walking back to the direction he came from feeling like he was floating. The scene before him was just too hard to absorb, and the fact that Raven actually _wanted_ it made him want to throw up. He rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to shake off the feeling._

_ "Alex?" he heard a familiar timid voice and he stopped in his tracks. _Clarisse_. He had almost forgotten about how he was just about to ask her out. She stood there, dumbfounded._

_ "Alex, was she your girlfriend?"_

_ "No."_

…

_Alex had failed to ask Clarisse out. But he didn't fail to forget about what had happened with Adam. He waited for his sister anxiously by the front porch, tapping the fingers of his crossed arms. When she had arrived, he didn't even try to mask his rage._

_ "Raven, what was _that_ all about?" Alex said, purposely raising his voice._

_ "We're not really dating okay?" Raven replied, exasperated. "He accidentally found out about the wings. It was the only way to make him keep the damn secret."_

_ Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. At what price? Your dignity and self-worth? Why didn't you just take him down or something?"_

_ Raven looked enraged, in the Raven way. She took a breath. And said nothing._

_ "How could you have sunk that low and let yourself be Adam's.. _thing_?" He purposely said the word as if it were something utterly repulsive. Which it was._

_ Raven was still quiet, but her rage shifted to hurt. Hurt because part of her, no matter how crazy it may sound, didn't want to let go of Adam. Even though no matter what happened, it would hurt. Letting him go would hurt. Being with him would hurt. But the latter seemed to be the least sensible thing to do._

_ "Look, I'll handle this on my own. In whatever way I want. I'll get back what I apparently lost," she paused, "my dignity and self-worth."_

_ Suddenly, the door crept open, and out came a pregnant figure in an apron. "Hey kids, what are you two doing out here? Dinner is served!" She was eyed nervously. Max rolled her eyes. "Your Uncle Iggy made it." And with that, Alex glared darts at Raven for the last time, and went inside. Food first, talk to Raven more later. Raven stayed emotionless at her spot._

_ "Come on, honey, don't you want to eat?" Max stared at her fifteen-year-old daughter, concerned. To her surprise, she shook her head. Not a normal response for a bird kid when it was all about _food_. Especially when Iggy the Master Chef made it._

_ "I'm going to my room. I have sketches to work on." She brushed pass Max unable to look at her eyes, and flew up to her room._

_ When Max finally spotted Fang, she muttered, "She inherited too much of your traits."_

**The End.**

_Okay, that was it. I'd like to thank every one who reviewed this fic. And since there is only four of you, I can mention you all. So not Cliché, BCK-forever, HeAt-StRoKe and Faxisthegreatest123. Hurrah to us all! Woop-dee-doo. Now, folks who haven't reviewed yet, it is your chance! REVIEW! Toodles. Off to read the Goblet of Fire. Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Fang stared out at the open window of his and Max's bedroom, sitting still on the bed though his mind was going a thousand miles per hour. He was really tired from work, and he should be sleeping early, but the worries for his fifteen-year-old little girl couldn't escape him, thus keeping him awake. He sighed, and realized what he keeps calling her. His little girl. His very own precious flesh and blood. She's not a little girl anymore, no wonder how much he wishes she could stay that way.

"Fang?" Max muttered groggily. She looked at the wall clock to check the time, and returned her half-awake gaze to her husband. "It's really late. You should be sleeping." Instead of answering, he pulled her face closer to his and started caressing his cheek.

"Is this about our daughter?" Max spoke right after reading the look in his eyes. Fang blinked. She had gotten so good at reading him. He nodded, making Max sigh.

"I want to meet this boy and talk to him. Think that would be a good idea?" Max suggested.

No response.

"I mean, we are his girlfriend's family. It's right and normal, right?"

No response.

It took a few moments before Fang blocked the sound of the gentle night breeze with his . "I just have a feeling he'd break her heart before he is even given the chance to speak with us."

"Guys are such jerks," Max muttered.

No response.

"Sorry. I don't mean you. Well, you _did_ break my heart once.."

Fang closed his eyes; a stinging feeling lingered in his gut. He _had_ broken Max's heart once. Was this some sort of karma, but his daughter is being punished instead? If he hadn't been given a second chance by Max, he wouldn't have a clue where his life would truly have lead to. And he was glad he didn't fix a mistake with a mistake. He let the good feeling of forgiveness settle in, letting it act to lull him to sleep. But as soon as he drifted off, he dreamt of Raven uttering the most dreadful storty she would ever hear her utter.

…

_ "Dad?" Raven's dark eyes widened at the sight of her father, standing still at the front porch, almost looking like a marble statue. His eyes looked enraged and questioning at the same time._

_ "What took _you_ so long?" Fang spoke, his tone not sounding far from usual; though slight rage added. "Alex was home hours ago. You two went to the same party."_

_ Silence._

_ "And what's it about this _boy_ named Adam your brother told me about?" He started to sound harsher, pressing on to the words with more conviction. "You have never kept secrets from me before, young lady. Tell me about it."_

_ Raven's heart was wild inside her chest. Her father was a pretty quiet guy. He seldom talked, but when he did, it mattered. And, it was _intimidating_. She swallowed for a moment. They locked eyes for a moment. Obsidian eyes on obsidian eyes. "Well..?" Fang pressed on._

_ "He.. well.. I.." Raven stammered, which she hardly ever did. "Well, what did Alex tell you?"_

_ "That he forced you to be his girlfriend, in exchange of zipping his lips about the wings," he paused, eyes turning grim. "And, that he pinned you down to you locker, practically sucking out your throat, and you weren't doing anything about it."_

_ Silence._

_ "Raven, I won't get mad at you. When I hear the story, I'll just help you out and tell you the right thing to do," Fang's expression grew milder, and he put a hand on her stiff shoulder gently._

_ "Well.."_

…_._

Fang started shifting in his bed and clutching the sheets tightly as his dream shifted off to her daughter's story about what had happened that night.

…

_ "Alex?" a voice behind him spoke, making him abruptly swivel his head towards that direction. A warm smile traced his lips as his brown eyes met the green ones before him. It was Clarisse again, and now it was _she_ who took the initiative to talk to him. It made his heart swell. It took him a moment to muster full sentences in his head, especially when he saw her extra-specially beautiful for that night. Her long, chocolate brown locks cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a simple pink top (she seems to like that color very much), a simple yet classy blue skirt and sandals that don't seem to be expensive and designer. The only accessory she found in her body was a simple bracelet with a _C_ charm. Her simplicity was one of the things he liked about her. She was definitely not like the other cheerleaders._

_ "Uhmmm, hey. Sorry I ran off the other time. I just.. my sister.." he stammered._

_ "She's your sister? I've never seen her before," she stopped to think for a while._

_ "She's not really a social person. And we don't look like each other but, we're twins."_

_ Clarisse slightly tipped her head to think and Alex found it extremely cute. "I'm guessing she and Adam are dating?" Alex went blank for a moment before he averted his eyes from the beautiful face before him. He regretted it deeply, because beauty took a dark turn. First of all, his sister was in a party. She doesn't even attend her own birthday party! Second, she was with Adam, his arm around her shoulder, but not really focusing on her. Instead, he was having a really loud, really obnoxious discussion with his football buddies. She looked totally uncomfortable and really wanted to get the hell out of there._

_ Alex folded his arms and bit his lower lip, slightly anxious but hesitated to storm up there and yank his hand off her. She said she wanted to take care of it on her own; then he should let her. But it took a lot of will power. Alex sighed._

_ "I guess you're right," Alex turned his eyes back to Clarisse._

_ "She doesn't look too happy," the brunette frowned._

_ "She shouldn't be. Adam has a rep for being a heartbreaker."_

_ "I know. I used to like him, like every other girl. But now, I completely forgot what I ever saw in him. Specially now that I-"_

_ Before she could even finish her sentence, Alex started cussing colorfully as his attention was turned back to his twin. He clenched his fists, ready to break the punch bowl._

_ Adam and Raven were exchanging saliva in a very non-innocent way. If people could be arrested for extreme PDA, this would have had a life sentence. A lot of people were noticing, and it occurred to Alex that Raven was starting to earn a name for herself. Probably as _slutty goth girl_. He didn't want _that_ for his sister, who was a good person despite her dark antisocial and quiet persona. And she was definitely _not_ slutty._

…..

_ Raven pulled away in the middle of the steamy lip lock, her hands trembling on Adam's shoulder. "I don't feel comfortable doing this," she said shakily. Adam shook his head with the slightest motion, pulling her head back closer to his again until their noses touched. He pressed his mouth against hers, showing no signs of wanting to stop. Raven pushed him off again, before she would lose her control and get carried away by his kiss. "Stop it!"_

_ Adam sighed. Raven waited for him to start pressing her again, reminding her about the deal and telling her about what boyfriends and girlfriend usually do. He stood quiet for a moment, but he didn't remove his hands that cupped her cheeks. He swallowed. For that moment, Raven could see that his maliciousness was erased from his eyes, revealing the gorgeous blue eyes underneath that sparkled with.. well, she thought that it was just _too_ ridiculous. _

_ "You're right," he said, sounding breathless. "We should take this somewhere else."_

_ Raven felt terrified. She had a slight premonition about what he wanted. And it wasn't going to be pretty._

_ "Where?" she stepped back, tearing down her wall of impassiveness. She let her fear show in her eyes._

_ "Crap," Adam muttered, "I'm not taking you to bed. Besides, nobody's gonna see it, anyways. I could just easily tell people I already banged you even if I didn't. What's the point in doing it for real if I could always lie?" He stepped closer to her and started inching his face to her neck. She slightly shivered at the traces of warm breath. "Unless you want me to-"_

_ Raven pushed him back with a lot of bird kid strength. Her fear shifted off to rage. "Alex was right! This whole shit isn't worth it! You can tell everyone about the damn secret, and you never have to touch me or even go near me ever again!"_

_ Adam looked taken aback. After his display of shock, what seemed to be true sadness shown in his eyes._

_ "Raven, I am _so_ sorry. I just wanted to take you for a walk on the beach so we could have," he paused, "a real moment alone. I just wanted to tell you something really important."_

_ He reached out for her hand, which was slapped away._

_ "Please hear me out. Just let me have this chance. And after it, you could decide whether to let me go or not."_

_ Raven stood deadly still for a while before she replied. "Fine," Adam looked relieved, "but I still feel like the answer is going to be a big NO."_

…

_ Adam pulled over at the nearest beach, and hopped off the car. He ran towards the other side and immediately opened the door for Raven. Raven didn't climb off for a moment. Instead, she stared at him, analyzing his strange actions of being gentlemanly. Adam shrugged, and smiled genuinely. No trace smugness at all. She started wondering what had sucked it out._

_ When Raven climbed out, the cold night breeze made her shiver, thought she wore an old black sweater. Adam draped his thick, red team jacket over her shoulders. This time, she couldn't help but stared wide eyed at him._

_ "Come, Raven. Let's go for a walk." He started walking towards the sandy shore and beckoned her with a finger to follow. They walked silently together for a while, listening to the lapping of the waves._

_ "Raven, I have to be honest with you," Adam stopped, and looked Raven completely in the eye. It made his heart pound and his breath a little shaky. It had never happened when he talked to other girls before. He started to smile a little. "You really are a special girl, Raven."_

_ Silence. Shock._

_ "I mean, turning Adam Ace into a soft, nervous, and emotion-filled person is an amazing achievement. And to make him want to be a better person," he paused, "wow."_

_ Raven laughed. A joking one. Adam had never heard her laugh. But it was a beautiful, musical one._

_ "You're joking, Adam. I bet you say this to every other girl."_

_ "No, I don't."_

_ Their eyes locked. Adam looked dead serious._

_ "Raven, I honestly have true feelings for you. I realized it the first time I kissed you. I never realized that I could feel that way," he started speaking, his determination unwavering. "I never get people who talked about _fireworks_ and _sparks_ and _magic_ when they kiss people. I thought it was a joke. But when I kissed you, I realized that it all could happen. And it happened to me."_

_ "I thought it was also a joke when people talk about a tingly feeling when they hold the hand of their love. But when I hold yours," he grabbed her hand, "there it is." He smiled. Another genuine one, and Raven felt her heart wanting to burst._

_ "You're joking. Lying. You're going to break my heart."_

_ "What?" Adam looked truly astonished._

_ "I know the lot of you, okay? You say everything to draw a girl to your side. I wanna believe you. I wanna believe you have feelings for me. But why me of all people? I'm invisible. And don't even have an idea why you noticed me."_

_ "Fate."_

_ "Lies."_

_ "Raven, you'd be lying if you told me you don't have feelings for me, too." Raven stood still, shocked. She swallowed, and fought back the tears forming in her eyes. She mentally wanted to beat herself up for crying over such a petty matter._

_ "You're the first person I ever prepared speech for. The first person I ever truly had a connection to."_

_ "You hardly even know me," Raven struggled at swallowing the chokes of her voice._

_ "Then we should get to know each other better."_

_ "STOP PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS!" she raised a hand to slap him, but stopped. Tears were rolling uncontrollably down her eyes. "This is all a big mistake. A girl like me isn't meant to be with a guy like you. Just forget about all the feelings you say you have. Tell everyone the big secret."_

_ "I'll keep the secret."_

_ "I honestly don't care."_

_ "It feels weird," Adam looked at her grimly. "Seeing you cry. It hurts. Is that supposed to be normal when you like someone?"_

_ "Oh, hell!" Raven wiped her tears abruptly. "I hate myself for being so weak like this. I mostly hate you, though."_

_ Adam sighed. Before Raven could respond, Adam pressed his lips against hers. But it didn't have hunger and force to it. It was filled with so much passion and truth. She found herself succumbing to the good feeling of it and kissed back. She couldn't will herself to even hesitate._

_ "Please, give _us_ a chance," Adam whispered huskily when he pulled away. "I want to be a better person for you. I'll treat you the way you should be treated. Protect you. Respect you. Be there for you. I'll drop the dirtbag I once was. I'll be Adam 2.0. Just for you to be _mine_. _Please_." _

_ Raven didn't want to give in just because of a sappy display of words. But she wanted to give in so bad. So, so bad. She bit her lip. "Then," he pressed her fingers slightly on Adam's hands, which were cupping her cheeks, "I'll give you a chance to prove yourself."_

_ Adam beamed with joy. "Really?" he held her closer to him. Raven couldn't help but smile and nod. "Don't blow your chance, Ace."_

_ "I won't, Ride," he looked up the stars and mouthed _thank you_, making Raven giggle. Which was extremely rare. "God, I really won't."_

_ And after, Raven went home to find his father waiting for him at the front porch._

**The End.**

…**of this chapter.**

_I'd like to thank all the reviewers, though scarce, their contents made up for it. Love you guys! Stick around for the next and FINAL chapter of this story. Thanks you guys!_

_Love, the lamely named, legendaryhuntress._

_Stand, Bow, Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there! BTW. I said last chapter that this is the final one, right? NO. Second to the last chapter._

It's been three months. Raven took a breath as she tried to absorb the fact. Three months of being with Adam; definitely the best three months of the fifteen years of her life. Her legs shook a little as she struggled to keep her balance from the odd pose she's been trying to keep up for several minutes. She finally loses footing with a musical laugh she so rarely lets anyone hear, even her family. But during the best three months of her life, she laughed more often than the years before.

"Awww! I was almost done," Adam held up the sketch pad and pencil, showing her the sketch he'd been trying to do of her. Raven's eyes widened.

"I didn't know I looked like a," she paused for a moment, thinking of a creature to accurately describe the crappy sketch before her. She just laughed and shook her head as she stared at the supposed sketch of her, now looking like lines, curves and shades mixed together to form a mess.

Adam laughed. "You know I can't do it the way you do," he said and shrugged. He flipped to the previous pages of the sketchbook to find the beautiful sketch Raven had done for him. "I give up," he put the sketchbook and pencil down on the bench beside him. Raven picked it up and sat by his side.

She opened to a page with an unfinished work, and immediately let her fingers do magic on the paper. The couple had been coming to this garden they had found to spend time alone with no prying eyes and harsh words. Raven's been a public enemy for girls; even when their relationship was a fake. And now, the harsh words grew sharper. The school newspaper's gossip section was never complete without a rumor about the couple, and never was it flattering and nice.

Raven sighed at the thought of this, and her lips dropped to a frown.

"Hey," Adam spoke softly as he pulled back a lose strand of hair from her forehead. "You okay?" Raven exhaled, and nodded. She just let her hand go on auto-pilot and let her mind drift off. How _did_ this whole thing happen? She clearly did not ask for it, and most certainly did she not expect this. But it happened. She went from totally invisible, just staying all by herself locked up in a dusty old room at school, painting or sketching away. There would be occasional visits from her twin brother and her cousins, and she would hardly ever speak more than a sentence.

Then Adam Ace broke up with his girlfriend of five days, and somehow spotted her as a potential toy to play with. He started to get annoying, trying ridiculous little tactics to get Raven to like him, only being pushed to do so by his little theory that ever single girl a his school would drop to their knees and worship him. But when he was given the reality that there was this one girl that was not as stupid as everyone else, the game started to change.

And then incident happened, and Raven with curse it every single day before the relationship became real. It was when Adam found out about her little secret: the _wings_. And it was really from then on that her life started to get a tad bit more interesting. Forced to pretend to be his girlfriend and knowing that silly things such as "_real feelings" _could never be for Adam, she locked up all the feelings she was starting to have for him. Stupid feelings she was starting to have for no reason. He was a definite class A jerk heartbreaker. There was nothing to like about him. Maybe it was the way he kissed? She would curse herself for being so stupid, liking a guy because of the way he could lock lips with someone. Surely she was better than that.

And then there came the confession. When Adam told Raven about how she made him capable of having "_real feelings_" and all that crap. She finally to decided to just let her emotions take control and give love a chance. She and Adam had something in common, after all. They both didn't believe that they would fall truly in love until..

…

Adam held on to the papers as if it were his life. He would freak out if it had as much as a crease. He safely hid it in a folder and put it in his locker then muttered a silent prayer. He slammed the locker shut and started tapping with his fingers, looking left and right. He stopped tapping and checked his wrist watch and groaned.

"She's late," he muttered, "_again_."

Just then, he saw a pink-clad figure walking towards him. She didn't seem very pleased. "Jennifer," Adam sighed, exasperated. The girl, Jennifer, rolled her eyes. She started to fish for something in her purse. She took out a bunch of papers, and dumped them at Adam. "Here you go," she said bitterly. She tuned around, and dramatically started to walk away.

"Wait!" Adam called out. She stopped for a moment and seemed to consider turning around. She did, eventually, but didn't go near Adam. "What?"

"Uhmmm, I would just like to say thank you," Adam said nervously. The girl was stunned for a moment, her jaw dropped slightly. It took her a moment to absorb that Adam was saying thank you to her. After five days of being in a relationship with Adam, she knew that he wasn't the type to do that.

"Whatever, Ace," Jennifer rolled her eyes. "You wanna know something? This whole relationship with the slutty Goth girl is not doing wonders at all to you." Adam felt heat rise to his face. If she wasn't the whole reason she got a shot at a scholarship, he would've fed her to the sharks. Instead, he kept quiet, but glared at her with all his might. "I mean, you spend less time with the jocks and cheerleaders and bathe in all the glory of fame, but no. You choose to be with her, deteriorating your precious social status at this school. From hero," she looked at him as if he smelled like a rotting corpse, "to _absolute_ zero. And you don't seem to care."

Adam laughed. "No, I don't believe I don't. Now, I'd love to chit chat, but if you don't want to be thanked, than that's fine by me."

Jennifer also laughed and shook her head. "Really Adam? She must really be good in bed then, if you really don't wanna break up with her yet. Why, did she have tons of beforehand experiences?"

Adam gritted his teeth, taking all his will power not to let all hell break lose by showing how mad he was. He had to put on this little show for Jennifer; she was the reason he got a chance at this scholarship. "Well, maybe," he said as convincingly as he possibly could, hiding his resentment.

Jennifer laughed again, and Adam swore that if he hears her laugh again, he might transform into Hulk. "I see. That good, eh? I thought you only slept with girls to add to the popularity, but I didn't know it was more important than that. But be careful, Ace," Jennifer's amused face turned ice cold. "I might not be so keen on helping out a loser get into college tomorrow. Unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Oh, you know what I want," Jennifer said seductively. "Like old times."

Adam swallowed. "I- I'll see what I can do."

….

"Yo, Ace!" a friend of Adam's, who was a tall, dark guy named Chad, called out to him. "I didn't know you're applying for a scholarship. For college. _College_." He started to laugh and shake his head. "It's not true, right, buddy?" he punched one of Adam's shoulders. Adam stood there, impassive. "I mean, I thought we had other plans. I mean _college_," he said the word as if it were a concept completely unthinkable. "What good is _that_ for?"

"A better future."

Chad laughed. "Wait," he said, really putting some effort into trying to stop himself. "Wait." He shut his mouth, trapping the laughs that were urging to come out. Then he explode in laughter again, not able to control himself. "Good one, dude. Whatta a joker."

"I was serious. This whole college thing. It's serious."

Chad stopped laughing. He eyed his friend as if he was replaced by an alien clone. "But, why?"

"I realized that I didn't want my future to end up like yours. _Pathetic_," he said. He pushed pass him and walked off. Actually, what his said was only part of the reason. He realized, in the past few months he spent with his girlfriend that he wanted to be able to give everything to her. He didn't want things to be tough on her by being an old slouch for a husband, not being able to provide for them and keep a job. He chuckled lightly as he walked along the school grounds.

He can't believe he was thinking _that _way ahead of the future, when with other girlfriends, he doesn't even think about anything else but taking her to bed. He'd even found himself stopping at jewelry stores, picking out the possible engagement ring he'd buy for her in the future. It was weird, but it was a good feeling. It made him feel like his life meant more than being popular and sleeping with all the hot girls.

Then he saw Jennifer, and she gave him a little wave. She mouthed something like, _I'll be waiting_. Adam responded like how the old Adam would respond, and Jennifer grinned. When she was out of sight, he muttered something Adam 2.0 would. "_Slut_." He wanted to punch himself for getting into this spot, and started wondering if cheating on the one person he ever truly loved was worth an application for a scholarship. It was just an application, there's no certainty he would get it. And if he doesn't, then it would be all worthless. "I should probably just get that stupid scholarship by my self."

"You think?" a choked voice behind spoke. Adam abruptly turned around, he his heart shattered to pieces. It was Raven, looking like he wanted to skin him, with an added bonus: tears were streaming down her face.

_Crap._

**The End.**

…**of this chapter.**

_Hello folks. I would like to say that I am not as happy about the writing style of this chapter as compared to the previous once. Words and right phrases seem to escaping my mind as I type. IDK. Writer's block? I guess so. This is the best I could do with it, I guess. Anyways.._

_REVIEW. R&R. Flames are accepted. _

_Love, the lamely named,_

_Legendaryhuntress._

_Stand, Bye, Bow!_


	5. Chapter 5

_OMG. Can you believe it? The last chapter! This would be the very first multi-chapter fic I ever finished! It was originally a One Shot, but got too long. The One Shot would have been the contents of this chapter ALONE, leaving behind the details of the relationship. It was supposed to focus on FANG, the big daddy (lol), and how he forgives Adam and hopes his daughter gives her a 2__nd__ chance, remembering how Max had given him _his_ 2__nd__ chance. Now, I don't regret at all that I've lengthened this story into a multi-chapter one. It's all thanks to you guys! So, hurrah to you!_

….

Raven could hardly see were she was headed because of the tears that clouded her vision. She let her built-in radars (one of the perks of being a bird kid) guide her back home, were she could escape the cruel world. She tried so hard to lock up all the tears, but no matter what the effort, they still spilled out from her eyes. Her thoughts raced like a bullet train, giving her less time to comprehend them more thoroughly. _How could I have believed that jerk? How stupid was I? I should have known all along! I should have listened to Mom and Dad and Alex.. They were right all along! _She kept cursing herself, knowing it wasn't entirely Adam's fault. A small share of the blame was hers, for believing. For actually believing that someone could fall in love with her, someone like Adam..

As she approached the wide open lawn of at the back her house, she slowly dropped altitude. She wiped away her tears hastily, making her eyes go even redder. Her feet touched the ground, making the grass rustle. She took a deep breath, making sure that she didn't look like she just cried. Maybe a miracle would happen and her family with raptor vision would not notice..

She slowly opened the door that leads to the kitchen, and it creaked loudly. She jumped a little in shock, finding her father sitting on his favorite chair, reading the news paper. It seemed like he just got home from work at the lab her grandmother had started; he still wore the uniform and smelled of ethyl alcohol and cough medicine.

"Raven?" he spoke, his deep voice monotone. But she knew that voice all too well. It was Fang's version of asking her what was going on. He _definitely_ noticed the red eyes.

Raven nervously played with her fingers, not saying a word as she started fighting tears again. "Dad-" and after that she choked, and the tears rolled. Fangs stood up, welcoming his daughter into his arms, slowly patting her back as he cried into his chest. They both didn't speak.

Silence. Just the sound of Raven sobbing.

"You were right," Raven finally spoke, but it was barely a whisper. Fang heard it perfectly well. "He's a liar."

Fang didn't remind her of her mistake. Fang didn't say _I told you so_. He didn't say _anything_. But his heart was breaking. He could almost hear it inside his chest. He was always there to fight away her fears and pain, but each time he did, it would always bring pain to himself seeing his little girl hurt.

"Daddy.."

Soon, the crying slowly subsided. Fang took the opportunity to speak. "Baby," he pulled away from the hug. "We.. we'll talk about it in your room. And why don't I get ice cream?"

Raven smiled lightly despite the tears still slowly rolling down. Daddy knew exactly what might _not_ completely cheer her up, but at least slightly makes her feel better. Raven went to her room.

"Dad," Alex suddenly appeared from the living room. "I.. I just got home, and when I opened the front door, I heard Raven crying." He looked troubled. "What did Adam do?" He clenched his fists. Fang knew Alex's urge, and heck, he had it too. But he shrugged, deciding it was wiser to hear Raven out before the fist action.

"I don't know _yet_," Fang said, "Al, why don't you get her some ice cream?"

"The usual flavor?"

Fang nodded.

"Alright," and with that, left through the back door. Fang heard him unfurl his wings and take off.

Right when he was about to head to Raven's room, he heard the doorbell. He didn't expect the person standing before him when he opened the door. A tall kid with a muscular built. Shaggy golden brown hair. Deep blue eyes. A sad look on his face. He knew this kid. This kid broke his daughter's heart. He hated this kid.

"_You_," Fang simply said. But he poured all the resentment in that one little word, and surely enough the boy became more intimidated.

"Sir, I just wanted to talk to Ra-"

"What for?" Fang gritted his teeth.

"Because I want to apologize," Adam said, sounding ashamed and was trying hard not to meet Fang's eyes. He wasn't very good at this. Talking to the parents of his girlfriend. He didn't even meet most of them. Sometimes he'd just meet them because he got caught in the bedroom.

Silence. Fang looked impassive. Not mad. Not welcoming either. It was terrifying. And worst of all, he looked a lot like Raven, only taller with harder features.

"Please, sir. I.. I didn't mean to hurt your daughter. I wasn't lying about anything," Adam blurted out upon noticing Fang slowly shutting the door. "I didn't know what happened. I think she over heard a conversation I had with a girl and thought I was telling the truth." He was referring to his little chat with Jennifer, and the deal. "It was stupid.. I.. I wasn't lying about my feelings for her. The things I said to the girl were the lies. It was wrong. And I know I made a really big mistake. But I don't want to fix it by making another mistake and let her slip away. I'm hoping she- that all of you, her family – would give me a second chance. And I'll prove again, _this_ time with less stupid mistakes, that I love her."

_Silence_.

The words Adam said that really hit Fang were: _I don't want to fix it by making another mistake and let her slip away. I'm hoping she- that all of you, her family – would give me a second chance. _Memories of a painful part of his past flooded back. Memories of how he abandoned Max, expecting her to beg him back and welcome him with open arms. No. That wasn't it. It was wrong of him to think that of Max. She was a strong girl. And sure, she was extremely upset, but she didn't let the pain take over her life. Turned out, Fang did all the begging. She almost didn't listen. _Almost_.

But he was given a second chance. One small thing that lead to a house, a home, a family. He couldn't imagine how his life would be if Max never gave him that chance. He wouldn't be able to live that life. He wouldn't be able to take a single second of that life. Alone. Seeing Max's kids grow. Seeing Max smile so brightly, and knowing Dylan had made her do that. Seeing Max completely forget about him as she lived in that happy little world. It would have denied him of all the reasons to live.

It would have hurt. And he knew Adam was a big time jerk, or at least he claims that he _used to be_ a big time jerk. But he didn't deserve that.

"She's upstairs. Her room is the first one to the right," Fang said before he could stop himself. Adam beamed at him, probably subconsciously. He was at loss for words for a few moments. "Thank you," he said, obviously relieved. "Thank you so much."

Adam started ascending the staircase. Halfway up, Fang stopped him. "Wait, kid," he said, and Adam stopped to look back. He became nervous again. "Good luck. And if she forgives you, don't blow it next time around. Or else.."

Adam swallowed, but nodded, and started ascending the staircase once more.

Fang took a deep breath. He spotted Alex walking down the street carrying 1.5 L of Raven's favorite ice cream. Alex looked frustrated. He approached his father.

"Dad!" he yelled, and shook his head. "I saw him go inside! What's gotten into you? I thought we'd bit him up and _never_ let him go near her again!"

Fang smiled. Yes. He really smiled. Alex was taken aback.

"You know what, Alexander? If second chances didn't exist," he paused, and Alex raised an eyebrow, "_you_ wouldn't have existed, either." Alex went inside and Fang shut the door.

"Put it in the freezer. We'll talk to her later."

Fang doesn't know what happens after second chances. Hell, no one does. But no one should be a stranger to it. You'll never know what happens when it is given.

**THE END.**

**Seriously.**

..Wasn't the part when Raven called Fang Daddy cute? Lol, Fang.. Daddy.. anyways..

_Seriously. The end. As in.. seriously! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK! May the mass times acceleration (force) be with you! You got the work divided by time (power)! Uhmmm.. Acceleration due to gravity is equal to -9.80 meters per second squared. And uhmhh.. Okay.. no more Physics equations. I just really like Physics, don't you? ANYWAYS, BIG THANK YOU!_

_ But still, for the final chapter, REVIEW!_

_And I know it's cliffhanger-ish.. But like I said, it was supposed to be a oneshot, and I usually leave one shots hanging. My two Sonny With A Chance fics are the bext examples. Sometimes, things are better off left that way.. or else cliché butts in._

_Trolololool. I did it. I finished my 1__st__ multi-chapter fic. I got the moves like Potter – er.. Jagger, I mean. Lol. Sorreeeey._

_Fly on,_

_Legendaryhuntress_

_**STAND, BIG BOW, BYE!**_


End file.
